


Partus(分娩)

by Uesuto_Kita (shakalaka)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Trans Male Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakalaka/pseuds/Uesuto_Kita
Summary: *暴力，强迫，血腥场景*含语言/精神折磨*遍布粗鄙之语，意识流爽文*大型ooc现场*阅读需谨慎





	Partus(分娩)

“死亡和阴间也在火湖里，这火湖就是第二次的死。”  
火焰灼伤的痛感卡尔顿已经麻木，他觉得自己快睡着了，其实睡着和醒着也没太大区别。  
————  
卡尔顿是在海面醒来的，暴乱救了他，蜷缩在体内。  
“我以为我要死了。”  
“不如让我死了，你可以去找新的宿体。”  
他想到自己的身体，一个奇怪的温床，像人类雌性排出的卵子一样，受精，分裂，再分裂，直到形成一个胚胎。  
“你不能死，你是人类的母亲，哈，人类的设计真是失败，不是吗？我喜欢你的思想，可惜禁锢在这种容器里。”  
“不可否认的是你需要这具躯壳，暴乱，人类是你的致命弱点。”  
———  
卡尔顿再次从别人的内脏上醒来，还带着余温。  
从岸上爬起来后他想去投奔自己的员工，跌跌撞撞衣衫褴褛地直接闯入别人家里。他知道所有和他睡过的员工的住址，别问为何有这种怪癖——  
“操，他妈的…”那个员工一见是他，连忙将手里的杂志扔到他脸上。半个小时前他还在看新闻，三番市也没啥新鲜事，他准备早点睡觉，明天好有精神去应聘新职位。  
“帮帮我……帮帮它。”卡尔顿跪着，任凭纸屑砸在他脸上，他隐约看见了几则报道：“生命基金会丑闻大揭秘”——真是无聊，一如既往的俗气。  
“你怎么不问问你体内那个外星玩意儿？大科学家？真他妈恶心…”  
“求求你…我还有钱，你想要多少？我还认识几个人,只要你肯帮我，还有…”卡尔顿爬过去拉住他的裤管，那人一脚把他踢开了。  
“得了吧，我才不傻。你现在就是个人人喊打的过街老鼠，还在做什么狗屁人类进化的美梦？你这个狗婊子…”他咽了一口口水，“哪个跟你上过床能活下来的？”  
———  
“人类还真是低级。”暴乱在他脑海里讲话，卡尔顿微微笑了一下。  
现在他正在演讲，有些人却在下面打飞机。  
不过是几张照片就令这些人冲动不已，这还是暴乱的主意。  
“我饿了，我觉得你那些员工就不错。”暴乱一边插他一边讲，“真的，我还挺想看看他们对你新长出来的骚逼有啥意见，我觉得我做的不错——”  
之后暴乱故意打开了监控录像，要卡尔顿用手指操自己。  
“来吧，我们制造点绯闻！”  
“如果对于你来讲这很有意思的话。”卡尔顿挑了挑眉，抬起大腿，红肿的肉穴一览无余，“我无所谓，这种低级的原始交媾。”说着卡尔顿把手指摸了进去，暴乱之前灌进里面的东西流了一地。  
“你看，所谓的高级生命也喜欢繁衍后代。”  
“得了吧，你就是矛盾本身，卡尔顿。”暴乱拍了拍他的屁股，“口口声声说人类低级，却享受着低级趣味。别说你不喜欢做爱，监控显示屏后面那个人正对着你的骚逼撸管呢，噢，他骂你欠操的婊子，上回应该把你操到失禁，所以你跟他上过几回床？”  
卡尔顿翻了个白眼，换个姿势继续摸自己。“好了吗？”  
“马上…哦他射了，屏幕上都是的，别说他了，我也喜欢你。”  
之后的事情完全是暴乱安排的，演讲完后他叫了四个员工，就在自己办公室，两个阴茎在嘴里，还有两个在后面。  
四个人慌慌张张掏鸡巴的样子逗笑了卡尔顿，男人的生殖器又骚又脏，比起这个他还是愿意和暴乱做。  
“能别那么恶趣味么？”卡尔顿呕出喉咙里的精液，擦了把脸上的血，地上四个没头的尸体流着红色的眼泪，他皱了皱眉，“太脏了。”  
———  
暴乱说他会变成新世纪的圣母玛利亚，卡尔顿答应了。他变成了超越男人，女人，或者说超越了人类的存在。  
“在你们的宗教里，神是没有性别的，你就是神——现在，耶稣在你肚子里。”暴乱抽出触手，摸了摸他鼓涨的小腹。  
卡尔顿想，他的确在受难。那个男人一脚踹上了他的肚子，有什么东西要从他下面出来了，一些体液渗过裤子流到了地面。  
“它出不来…帮帮我…”卡尔顿觉得自己这辈子从没这样低声下气过。  
他脱下自己的裤子，张开腿，雌穴正对着他。  
“你还真是个婊子，下面流这么多水…”那个男人也慌慌张张掏出生殖器，塞进他嘴巴里。卡尔顿想笑，人类总是重复着同样的悲剧。  
“妈的…真他妈淫荡，把我吸爽了我就帮你，小婊子！”那人抓着卡尔顿的头发，一口气推到底端。他干呕了一声，挨了一巴掌。  
卡尔顿在这个方面很自信，因为不一会儿一些滚烫的体液就灌进了他的喉咙。那个人又扒下他破破烂烂的衣服，对着小腹狠狠的踩了一脚。  
“出来了吗？嗯？爽不爽？”  
卡尔顿觉得自己的子宫要掉出来了，“别…别，它在里面，我能感觉…”  
“给我一把刀，给我…”  
———  
他看见自己的子宫被剖开，像是打开一个精致的包裹，那个人还在操他的阴道，然后对着他外翻的子宫撸管。  
这回他能射进他的子宫了，字面意义上的。  
他能看见新的救世主降生，而面前的人成为了祭品，新鲜的血液溅得到处都是，卡尔顿大笑起来。  
“看到了吗？它在里面！是我…我才是你的上帝，暴乱。”  
它复活了，它再生了，卡尔顿从来没有感受到像此刻一样清晰的喜悦，癫狂又怪异。


End file.
